


[Vid] Crazy In Love

by ohvienna



Series: vids by ohvienna [10]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Fanvids, THEY ARE JUST SO IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/pseuds/ohvienna
Summary: "Mr. O'Connell, can you look me in the eye, and guarantee me that this isn't all some kind of a flimflam?"
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Series: vids by ohvienna [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/531625
Comments: 30
Kudos: 41
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	[Vid] Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



[ Stream](https://youtu.be/IpG2aMU-v5A) | [.mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gcjptruj3sjz562/CIL_ohvienna.zip/file) | [Tumblr](https://ohvienna.tumblr.com/post/636063090599952384/mr-oconnell-can-you-look-me-in-the-eye-and)

****


End file.
